Roll-forming processes are employed to mold resin into various products, including to mold continuous flexible strips of resin with arrays of projections extending from one side of a base layer. In some cases, the strips are formed permanently laminated to a flexible substrate, such as by running the substrate through a molding nip with molten resin, and pressing the resin into cavities of a molding roller. The resin can be introduced to the roller in separate streams, so as to mold spaced strips on the substrate.
Improvements in methods of making products of different desired configurations, and in the equipment for performing such methods, are desired.